Kherubim Pantheon
The Kherubim are an alien humanoid race from the planet Khera who are locked in an eternal struggle with the Daemonites. Biology Kherubim are various groups/races of people from the planet Khera. Kherubim resemble humans in appearance, but are physically far stronger and more durable and extremely long-lived, nearly immortal. Savant could be harmed by armor-piercing machine gun bullets. However, after they are surgically removed she makes a full recovery. However, an evolutionary drawback to their near-immortality is that nearly all Kheran females are infertile; only very rarely will a Kheran produce offspring. This is a natural check against overpopulation. Only one in 10,000 Kheran females is capable of giving birth, and only then at her very first mating. Of those, only one in approximately 10,000 will become pregnant, and only 1 in 1000 of those babies will be born alive. The rest are stillborn. The saving grace of the species is that this infertility does not seem to apply when the Kheran is mating with another species as Earth has various Kheran/human hybrids. More powerful Kherans are known as Lords and possess telekinetic and energy manipulation abilities. Mister Majestic, Lord Emp and Yohn Khol are Kherubim Lords. Shapers are a subspecies of Kherans. They are shapeshifters who are able to manipulate the molecular structure of their bodies, transforming part or all of their bodies into a substance with metallicproperties, which they can manipulate and reshape at will. The Wildcat Warblade is a Shaper. Though genetically a different species, the Titanthropes (or simply Titans) have been part of Kherubim society for so long that they are also often called Kherubim. However they are considered, and treated as, second class citizens of Khera by the Kherubim. They are large, purple-skinned humanoids who are able to increase or decrease their mass. They have large yellow horns growing from their backs. A Titan's intelligence is inversely proportional to their current size. The Wildcat Maul is a Titanthrope. History Thousands of years ago, the Kherubim destroyed their own planet, according to Titan myth. They then came to Khera and settled it, subjugating the Titans. The Titans would slowly become more or less accepted within the Kherubim society, but remained second-class citizens. Millennia ago the Kherans came into contact with the Daemonites and a war erupted between both species. This war would last several centuries. A small group of Kherans and Daemonites crashlanded on Earth and inspired humanity with tales of gods, angels, demons and monsters. Their conflict would continue till the end of the 20th century, while in space the Kherans would go on to defeat the Daemonites. Kherans imposed heavy indemnities on the Daemonites and their society went bankrupt trying to pay them off. Khera allowed Daemonites to migrate to the more prosperous planet, but forced these Daemonites refugees to live in ghettos. When a small group of Kheran and half-Kheran heroes from Earth known as the WildC.A.Ts arrived on Khera, they were welcomed as heroes, but quickly learned that Kheran society had changed over the years. Disgusted with the autocratic nature of Kheran society, they left the planet and returned to Earth. Later, the Kherubim lord Majestros found hidden Kheran devices, known as Planet Shaper Engines, beneath the surface of the Earth. This caused the realization that humanity and Kherans were closely related and that similar species had been seeded throughout the universe, creating both the Daemonites and Kherans in addition to humans. The Shaper Guild from Khera arrived on Earth and announced that factions within Kherubim society had decided on using Planet Shaper Engines to transform the Earth into another Khera, causing a civil war. Culture Kherans are a warrior race with strong emphasis in hand-to-hand combat and honor. Due to their low fertility, every Kheran man and woman coming off age has to mate with an appointed partner. If the woman gives birth, she must become a priestess. If not, she may go on to live her life as she wishes. Lady Zannah has managed to avoid becoming a priestess, despite giving birth, because her mother told others that the baby had died, allowing Zannah to become a warrior. Her mother then passed Zannah's baby, Kenesha, off as Zealot's sister. As a mother of two children, Zannah's mother, Harmony, has become a living legend. No Kheran can remember the last time a Kheran woman gave birth to more than one child in her life. Zannah became the founder of the Coda Sisterhood. Older and more powerful Kherans are named Lords. It remains unclear what makes a Kheran a Lord, but a Lord is capable of undergoing the ritual of Ascension when he is ready. The Ascension ritual is an important part of Kheran culture, where a Lord asks a partner or good friend to destroy his body so that his spirit can be free. A Lord usually has so much energy stored in his body that this process tends to consume both Kherans. The Coda worship a goddess, Hecate, but little is known about this religion. Other Kherans apparently do not worship any gods, but believe in individual enlightenment through Ascension. Though originally seen as noble and protective of other species, the Kherans were later shown to be quite speciesist, looking down upon other species while perceiving themselves as tolerant and benevolent. Powers and abilities Kherubim Physiology: Kherubim resemble humans in appearance, but are physically far stronger and more durable and extremely long-lived, nearly immortal. However an evolutionary drawback to their near-immortality is that Kherans are almost infertile, only very rarely will a Kheran produce offspring. This effect is seen in real world natural environments, as longer living organisms will have fewer offspring than organisms with short lifespans. This is a natural check against overpopulation. Immortality: As a Kheran, Majestros possesses virtual immortality. His race is extremely long lived and he has been on Earth for literally the whole of human civilization and is showing no sign of growing old anytime soon. He is for all intents and purposes virtually unaging. Kherubim Lord: As a Kherubim Lord, he is a rare type of 'Enhanced' Kherubim, with abilities beyond those of the typical one. All Kheribum Lords possess unique and specific powers and seem to be enhanced beyond the norm yet the exact nature of how or why this is the case has yet to be revealed. Majestic has all the powers of a Kherubim High Lord, but the exact nature of those powers has never been firmly established. His strength and durability vary greatly from appearance to appearance, but the majority of his appearances portray him with powers fairly similar to those of Superman. Drahn Evolution: Majestic did not begin life at these power levels. Not much has been shown of his original abilities, but it is known that he was altered by the alien race known as the Drahn to reach his familiar levels. * Superhuman Strength: Mr. Majestic is incredibly powerful, being able to easily lift well in excess of 100,000 tons effortlessly. The upper limit of his strength is unknown. He has done all of the standard superhuman feats such as punching through objects and lifting weights. Using his immense strength, Majestros was able to take a pencil and use the pressure created by his hands to turn the graphite core into diamonds in order to pay for a meal. He has used his own strength to catch large comets in mid-flight, grab a mountain sized object and proceed into space with it, while in the center able to easily resist the force of a black hole which was so powerful that even a being such as the Eradicator was not able to despite him being significantly further from the center than Majestic. He has even rearranged the entire Solar System including moving all the planets such as the Earth, a solidified Jupiter (Jupiter is 300 times larger than Earth.), and even flew a second star into the Solar System from the edges of the Galaxy. While it is unknown if his power levels are still at the same level, he is at the very least equal footing with Superman, which makes him the strongest superhero within the Wildstorm Universe. * Invulnerability: Majestic's body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury. As such, humans can't harm him, bullets bounce off of him, rockets, bombs, and lasers can't even leave a mark on him and he can survive within the vacuum of space unaided as he does not need air. He has even survived the explosion of an Earth sized planet unharmed and sat inside of a sun without any discomfort at all. He has proved to be resistant to mystical attacks, shrugging all but the strongest attacks off with ease. * Superhuman Speed: Majestic's speed is just as impressive as his strength. He is is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. He is not only to battle opponents using super speed, but create a variety of devices as well. At one point, he was able to come up with the idea of a very complex piece of machinery and construct it within nanoseconds, and that was after starting over within the same time frame. His maximum speed is unknown, but he has traversed the milky way galaxy in minutes and the universe in less than four months, which puts him at several hundred times faster than the speed of light. As with his strength, it's unknown if he is still at these power levels. Given the versatile nature of flight, it can be assumed that he is much faster when in the air. * Superhuman Stamina: Majestros possesses virtually unlimited stamina in all physical activities due his body being unable to produce fatigue toxins. This is evidenced by the fact that he flew non-stop for months on end to reach the edge of the universe, which is a testament to how long he can operate at peak efficiency without food or sleep. Because of this feat, it's theorized that Majestic doesn't require food,water or sleep. * Superhuman Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire planet. * Superhuman Vision: He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. Microscopic, chemical, x-ray, auditory, ultrasonic, magnetic, photonic, etc. It's unknown how Majestic can preform these feats. * Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see well into all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. * Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unclassified. * X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Mr. Majestic is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from Stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. * Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). * Infrared Vision: Allows him to see better in total darkness. He can detect the heat signatures of living beings or devices in operation. * Superhuman Smell: Majestic's sense of smell is so great, he can detect the differences between dimensions and universes. His sense of smell also allows him to detect the differences in the atomic structure of matter and also measure the disturbance in causality and the way time flows. * Flight: Through unknown means, Mr. Majestic is able to seemingly defy the forces of gravity and propel himself through the air unaided. Like many other superhumans with the same ability, Majestic's skill in flight allows him to preform just about anything he could on the ground in the air. He is easily able to reach escape velocity under his own power and has flown for months on end to reach the end of the universe, which puts his top flight speed at several hundred times greater than the speed of light. It's unknown if he maintains this level of power. * Superhuman Breath: Majestic create hurricane force winds by blowing, can chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). He is also able to draw in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. * Energy Manipulation: Majestros possesses the ability to generate, manipulate and control various forms of energy for a variety of purposes. * Energy Blasts: Majestic can generate light, heat, force, and other forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts of an orange/red color. These blasts are usually generated from the hands and eyes. While the maximum power of these blasts are unknown, it's been stated that Majestros is capable of easily blowing holes through planets. * Laser Vision: Majestros is capable of controlling the output of his energy blasts to generate an extreme amount of energy in the form of heat, essentially producing heat vision. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can possibly be made invisible to allow him to work unnoticed. The maximum power of his power is unknown, but it was sufficient enough to solidify the gas giant Jupiter. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Majestic, down to the microscopic level. * Subatomic Programming: For example, he once displayed that he knows how to manipulate photons and transmit information and data with his eye beams and used this ability to rewrite Eradicator's genetic code (subatomic programming), giving him cross-dimensional awareness. * Psionics: Majestic is a Kherubim Lord and all Lords have psychic abilities. He hasn’t shown much in the way of offensive uses psychic powers, but he has immense amounts of raw psychic power and potential and has been able to effortlessly resist the efforts of other powerful psychics. * Telekinesis: He has used telekinesis as well but only on few occasions. The extent of this power is unknown, as it's rarely used. * Reality Warping: during his time as one of the universals Mr. Majestic gained the nigh-omnipotent ability to warp reality, after coming back down to earth Majestic still seems to retain this ability. He has only used it twice in his life: once was when he saved all the cosmos from a Universe devouring being, the other was when the Wild Storm Universe was ending and he and the other Reality Warper's wanted to recreate a new world. Genius-level Intellect: Majestros possesses such intelligence that it would be classified as superhuman. When faced with obstacles that can’t be overcome with brute strength, Majestic can evaluate a situation to find the proper solution and implement it correctly. He is knowledgeable in many fields (including physics, cosmology, chemistry, engineering, biology, earth and alien technology) and has more than once shown himself to be as smart as, if not smarter than, the most brilliant minds on his and even other planets. Majestros is a able to construct any device within a matter of seconds, analyze a situation and come up with the proper solution and find weaknesses in enemies. His intelligence (and control over his body) allows him to use his powers in unique ways. * Inventive: Majestic has also built ships for interstellar travel, sentient machines, bombs, mechanical combat suits and other things using scrap metal and other basic resources. He usually has access to highly advanced Kherubim Technology that he can use, but sometimes he doesn't and has to make due with what he can find. To aid in his creating, he built a Kherubim Forge powered by “pure primal energy operating in tandem with arcane alien metallurgy”. Master Warrior: Majestic is also a skilled warrior, especially in the use of bladed weapons like most Kherubim warriors. Stealth: He can infiltrate areas with even the highest security in order to take them down from the inside.